Konoka and Setsuna's Love Love Misadventures
by OishiYakumo
Summary: A collection of oneshots that revolve around one of the cutest couple in Mahou Sensei Negima! KonokaxSetsuna
1. Video Games

**Disclaimer – I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or the characters or anything related to the anime/manga.**

  
  


Setsuna yelled at the screen as the panda threw the man in the air. "Kono-chan you're cheating!" Konoka smiled innocently at her, "You're just really bad at this game Secchan." Setsuna gritted her teeth and started to mash the buttons. _'I'll show you Kono-chan…'_ Setsuna continued to hit her controller while Konoka calmly played. A big vein popped on Setsuna's forehead as big red letters appeared on the screen.

'_GAME OVER…' _she stared at the screen silently.

Konoka got up, a satisfied smile on her face. "It looks like I win again." She counted her fingers, "That would make it about 33-1." Setsuna continued to stare at the screen. Konoka walked over to the kitchen are, "Asuna and Negi-kun don't mind what's for lunch so what do you want?" The swordsman sat there quietly, staring at the screen.

"Secchan?"

"I challenge you to a dance off!" Konoka poked her head out through the counter, "Eh?" Setsuna suddenly got up and rummaged through the closet. "Secchan I've got to make lunch. Asuna and Negi are coming back from shopping in an hour and I don't have enough time for one more game."

"Found it!"

Konoka sighed, "Secchan did you hear me?" Setsuna walked back to the playstation, looked at Konoka and shook her head. She unfolded the dance pads and hooked it up to the playstation. "I want to settle this once and for all Kono-chan! You always beat me at video games when you don't even like to play them as much as I do." Konoka giggled, "So you finally admit that you like video games?" Setsuna felt her face heat up.

"Will you be more willing to participate if we made a bet?"

Konoka looked at her curiously, "Well let's see…" she walked over to the flustered girl. She kissed Setsuna softly on the lips, "I already have Secchan, so what more can I want from you?" Setsuna tried to calm herself down but failed miserably.

"I'll…uh…I'll wear that neko schoolgirl swimsuit that you love if I lose!" Konoka placed her hands on her hips, "You already wore that last night." Setsuna's blushed deepened, "And I'll um…I'll wear the glasses that I refused to put on from last night!" A small smile crept on Konoka's face as she pictured her Secchan with the nekomimi and the navy blue middle school swimsuit, while wearing glasses with her hair down.

"Fine."

Konoka walked between both pads and looked at Setsuna with one of her hard to read smiles. Setsuna gulped at what she had done, _'I hope I win…'_ Konoka poked her girlfriend's cheek, "Ne, Secchan, what will happen if I lose." Setsuna rubbed her chin, _'Well I did always wanted to untwirl Kono-chan out of her kimono…' _Konoka nibbled on her ear letting the other girl moan softly.

"Kono-chan that's cheating!" Konoka giggled, "No it wasn't Secchan, we weren't even playing. And you were taking too much time daydreaming about what happens when I lose." Setsuna tapped the buttons on the dance pad, passing through the various songs.

"If you lose, I get to untwirl you out of your kimono!" Konoka laughed at her girlfriend's statement. Setsuna looked away thinking she said something wrong. "I'll definitely win," she muttered.

"Why don't you pick random Secchan? I know that if I choose a song you'll probably say that I'm cheating again," she said teasingly. Setsuna shot her a mock angry look, "That's because you are." She picked random and the game picked "Butterfly" by SMiLE.dk. Konoka chose heavy while she told Setsuna to choose standard. Not letting her pride get a beat down she chose heavy as well.

The song started and things went smoothly for both girls_. 'Hmph, this isn't so bad. I don't know why Konoka insisted I take standard mode.'_ But soon the steps got a faster and a lot harder. _'Crap, I can't seem to keep up!'_ She looked over at Konoka and felt her jaw dropped as Konoka expertly nailed down all the arrows.

"I told you to pick standard Secchan. Me, Asuna, and Negi-kun play this game whenever we have free time." Setsuna's eye twitched, _'I pick the one game that she actually plays!'_

"I won't lose Kono-chan!"

Unfortunately, Setsuna did lose. And she lost the next one and the one after that. She fell to her knees and gripped on the dance pad, _'N-No way…'_

"Oh Secchan…" she heard Konoka sing. She slowly looked up and saw Konoka holding the nekomimi, bathing suit, and glasses. She quickly got up and ran for the door but Konoka blocked her. _'H-H-How did Kono-chan move so fast!'_

"You lost the bet, Secchan; you must keep your word…" Konoka's bangs covered her eyes but she wore an evil smile. Setsuna's eyes widened, "NOOOOO!"

* * *

"Konoka we're back," Asuna said as she and Negi entered the room. She bent down to take off her shoes and saw Negi freeze.

"What's wrong Negi-kun?"

Negi's glasses fogged up and his mouth hung open as he pointed his finger. Asuna's eyes slowly followed the direction and blushed.

"Konoka! Setsuna-san! What are you two doing!"

Konoka stood in the middle of the room with her kimono half opened while Setsuna stood there wearing the navy middle school bathing suit with nekomimi while wearing glasses with her hair down holding onto Konoka's sash.

"Um…this isn't what it looks like," Konoka said innocently. Setsuna's face turned into a tomato as she nodded. Just as she was about to wave her hands in defense she accidentally pulled Konoka's sash, making the kimono wide open.

Asuna's jaw dropped while Negi fainted. Setsuna hastily tried to cover her girlfriend but Konoka grabbed her wrists. "Well since I'm already like this…" She leaned into Setsuna.

"Kono-chan!" she yelled as Konoka fell ontop of her.

  
  
  
**A/N:** I'm still writing on the other story but I just wanted to try something like this 


	2. That Time of the Month

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or any of its characters or anything related to the anime/manga.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Konoka whispered something Asuna. The orange hair girl looked back at Konoka with a blushing face, "What! Konoka you can't be--" but Konoka gave her one of those pouts. Asuna sighed and called Setsuna over. "What's up Asuna-san?" Asuna took a deep breathe, _'Forgive me Setsuna-san'_

"Would you trade seats with me today?"

Setsuna looked at her suspiciously, _'Asuna-san doesn't usually ask to switch seats unless Takahata-sensei is substituting for Negi-sensei.'_ She looked behind Asuna to see a hungry looking Konoka. Setsuna's mind suddenly realized what was happening.

"Say, Asuna-san, can I talk to you privately?"

Asuna looked at her surprised and turned back at Konoka, who was glaring daggers at the orange hair girl. Asuna gulped, "Setsuna-san, you know what today is don't you," she whispered harshly. Setsuna blushed, "Of course I do!" She looked back at Konoka, who started to unbutton the top of her shirt. Setsuna quickly turned back to Asuna, "Okay I'll do it! But make sure that nobody, and I mean nobody, disrupts us! You know what will happen if Konoka doesn't get her way today…" Asuna shivered at the thought of what happened last month. She nodded and went to Setsuna's assigned seat and silently wished her friend good luck.

Setsuna sat down in Asuna's seat as she swallowed. _'Must make sure that Konoka doesn't get upset…' _Konoka leaned against Setsuna, pushing her breast onto the back of the swordsman. "Secchan…" she whispered in her ear. "I want to make love to you right now…" Setsuna froze in her seat_, 'Already! It's faster than last time!'_ Konoka suddenly sat on Setsuna's lap as she started to untie her ribbon. "Kono-chan…please wait for awhile…" Konoka looked at her dangerously, "Umm…I mean…c-continue pl-please…" Konoka resumed to undressing her knight. Setsuna shut her eyes close. _'Somebody help--'_

"Konoka-san?"

Setsuna's eyes shot open, _'No Negi-sensei! You're not strong enough to withstand this!' _Konoka looked up at the kid teacher.

"Konoka-san, can you please get in your seat? We're about to start today's lesson." Konoka got up from a now relieved Setsuna but didn't sit in her seat. Instead, she grabbed a whip out of her bag and walked towards her teacher.

"K-K-Konoka-san?"

Konoka looked menacingly at Negi, cracking the whip as she got closer. "You know Negi-kun…I always liked you. But I don't know if I like you enough to let you go since you disrupted me and my dear Secchan." All the girls in the class looked at Setsuna, who sunk in her seat with her ever so present blush. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson…"

"Konoka-san!"

"…Naughty little boys need to be punished…" she said lowly as she cracked her whip. Negi whimpered as he hid behind his desk. Ayaka suddenly stood up, "Konoka-san! What's the matter with you? Control yourself!" Setsuna slapped her forehead,_ 'Baka no Iincho! You're going to make things worse!'_

Konoka turned to Ayaka and smirked, "Oh? Is Iincho mad that I'm about to punish her dear Negi-sensei?" The blonde blushed but stood tall, "As long as I am the class representative of this class, I will make sure troublemakers like you will be dealt with!" Konoka's smirk grew slightly as she rubbed the bottom of her whip against Ayaka's neck. "How bout I deal with you instead," she purred. Ayaka froze.

Setsuna stood up, "Negi-sensei, I'm afraid that Konoka isn't feeling so well. I think I should take her home." Konoka looked up from the frozen girl and looked seductively at Setsuna.

"Dear Secchan, you don't have to be bashful you know." She looked around the class and walked to Negi's desk. Already scared by Konoka, Negi ran away far to the back. She pushed away all the papers, folders, and books. She sat ontop and ripped her vest open. Setsuna stepped back slightly as she felt the shock from her nosebleed.

"K-K-Kono-chan!" She stood there trying to clog her nose.

Asuna stood up and ran to cover Negi's eyes. "Setsuna-san, quick! Take Konoka out and satisfy her already! We don't want things to turn out like last time!" Snapping back into her senses, Setsuna ran towards the enamored girl and picked her up.

"Secchan," she said huskily. Setsuna swallowed as her throat suddenly got dry, _'Don't look into her eyes until we get to the roof!'_

"We'll be back Negi-sensei," she said as she sped out the door.

The class remained silent for the first time, mostly due to the fact of the loud screams and moaning coming from above. Negi was still traumatized by the new Konoka and whelped everytime he heard something similar to a whip. Asuna sighed and laid her head on her desk.

'_Looks like we'll have to erase everyone's memories again like last time…'_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Beach

**Disclaimer – Don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or the characters or anything related to the anime/manga. Also don't own Donna Lewis' "I Love You Always Forever" song.**  
  
  
  
  


Konoka and Asuna ran ahead as Negi and Setsuna walked behind them. The two girls giggled while whispering something. Negi looked at Setsuna and back at the two girls. "Say Setsuna-san, what do you think they're talking about?" Konoka and Asuna looked back at Setsuna and Negi and laughed out loud. Setsuna blushed and crossed her arms together, "Beats me, nothing important I guess." Negi's eyebrow cocked, "Why are you blushing so suddenly?" Setsuna's blush deepened, "I am not!"

"Secchan! Negi-kun!"

The two looked at Konoka who was waving her hand at them. "Asuna and I are gonna go to this store real quick. We both wanted to go for the longest time but we weren't able to since we've all been busy lately." Setsuna looked at Konoka sternly, "Kono-chan, I'm afraid that I can't leave you out of my sights." Even though she and Asuna were at least five feet away from her she can see that grin on her face.

"But since you're with Asuna-san I'm sure you'll be fine."

Konoka squealed with joy, "We'll meet you at the beach." Konoka started to drag Asuna away but she managed to send out a salute to Setsuna. Setsuna's eye twitched and her blush deepened. "Setsuna-san, I think we should go find some shade. Your face looks like it's sunburned.

"I'm fine!"

Konoka put the bikini up to her body, "Do you think that Secchan will like this?" Asuna smiled, "I'm sure she will. From what you told me I'm sure she'll like it." Konoka and Asuna shared a laugh as they remembered what Konoka said.

* * *

Konoka walked into Setsuna's room hoping to find her girlfriend there. Konoka pouted when she saw no one in the room. _'Not even Kaede or Ku Fei is around.'_ Feeling a bit bored and curious, she started looking around the room examining stuff: namely Setsuna's stuff. She sifted through the drawers and drawers and saw the same types of style and colors. _'Ahh, I've gotta go shopping with Secchan some more.'_ But as she hit Setsuna's underwear drawer she gasped. 

'_What is Secchan doing with this?'_

Konoka lifted the blue mesh Brazilian panty. She went back to the underwear drawer and hurriedly dug through it. Konoka's face was covered with a big smile as she saw the secret her girlfriend has kept from her all this time. _'Thongs…tangas…hiphuggers…v-strings…!'_ A new side of Konoe Konoka was revealed as a longing look occupied her face with a small nosebleed trail coming down her nose.

"Sorry Kono-chan, I was just talking to your grandfather abou--" but she stopped as she saw her girlfriend digging through her underwear drawer. Her face quickly changed to its second color.

"Kono-chan!"

Konoka quickly backed away from the secret bounty and hugged Setsuna. "Secchan! You've gotta model these for me!" Setsuna's face went into its level two blush. _'And this is why I wear shorts underneath my skirt.' _Noticing the little blood trail coming from Konoka's nose, she wiped it with her handkerchief.

* * *

Asuna and Konoka quickly bought their new bikinis and ran to the beach. "Did you call Negi-kun and Secchan?" Asuna nodded, "Yeah, they should be near the lifeguard post." She looked at Konoka and saw a playful smile on her lips "Can't wait to show Setsuna-san?" Konoka looked at her innocently, "I just want to get out of these clothes. It's pretty hot." Asuna laughed at her friend's response and grabbed her hand. "Well then since you're "hot", let's hurry!" 

Setsuna laid on her stomach on her blue towel as the parasol above her protected her from the sun's harmful rays. She took her ponytail down and sighed contently at today's weather. She can hear the American song that played on the radio mixed with Negi's laughter.

Her plain and simple blue bikini seemed to have attracted some unwanted attention. Random guys approached her offering to rub lotion on her but instead of telling them 'no' she would reach her sword instead, that seemed to give them a better answer. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. She frowned, _'It's already been an hour. Should I go looking for Kono-chan?_' Asuna's grin flashed in her mind, _'Nevermind, she's with Asuna-san.'_

She reached for the bottle of juice to her right and took a sip. Not getting anything she took another._ 'Already out?' _She sat up and stretched, "Negi-sensei! I'm going to get some more juice! Do you want anything?" Negi turned to Setsuna's direction, "Juice, please!"

Setsuna walked back to their spot with four bottles of juice in her arms. _'If Kono-chan and Asuna-san aren't back by the time I return, I'm going to have to--'_

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the crowd of guys around their spot.

"What are you guys crowding around our spot for! Don't you all have better places to lounge around!" Nobody seemed to pay attention to the yelling girl. The swordsman was frustrated yet a bit curious to see what they were all looking at. As she pushed her way through the crowd of guys she could hear the comments they were saying.

"They are so hot man!"

"I want to get their numbers but I can't move!"

"Must…hurry…to…hot…girls…"

Setsuna scoffed at how guys talked. Sometimes she wished that they would act more like Negi, but when she finally got to the center she suddenly dropped the juice bottles and started having similar thoughts. Well, towards one girl actually.

Negi stood in front of the two girls trying to keep the guys away. "Sneeze Negi, sneeze," Asuna yelled. Negi held out his staff, poking any guys away if they got any closer. "I can't do it at will Asuna-san!" Asuna then took one of her pig tails and tickled Negi's nose.

"Eh…ah..AH-COOO!"

All the guys that were surrounding them suddenly lost their swimming trunks. Asuna blushed while Konoka covered her mouth with her hand, "So that's what they look like." She turned to Negi, "Looks like you better eat your vegetables Negi-kun." All the guys ran away screaming.

Asuna sent Konoka an incredulous look, "What are you saying Konoka!"

"K-Kono-ojou-chan!"

Konoka turned to the sound of the voice.

Konoka giggled at the look her girlfriend gave her and the name she just said. "Kono-ojou-chan," Konoka repeated as she giggled. Setsuna stared at her with bulging eyes. She couldn't believe that her Kono-chan decided to wear a white sliding triangle top with a matching white string bottom.

Konoka walked over to Setsuna and leaned into her, "Do you like it," she whispered. Setsuna swallowed hard as she felt Konoka's hot breathe so close to her lips. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. Konoka wrapped her arms over Setsuna's neck, "Good," she said as she took her girlfriend's lips.

Asuna covered Negi's eyes, "Ahh, let's go get the juice bottles that Setsuna-san dropped."

"But I wanted to ask Setsu--"

"Ask her later," she said irritated.

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka's waist possessively. Konoka broke away slightly, "You know you're not gonna lose me." Setsuna kissed her nose, "Yeah but I just don't want anybody else here thinking that you're single." Konoka gave Setsuna her irresistible pout.

"K-Kono-chan," Setsuna said all flustered, but was soon silenced by another kiss. "Let me rub lotion on your back Secchan," she said as she let go of the confused blushing girl. Setsuna sighed, _'I've got to work up immunity to that attack.'_ She grabbed Konoka's hand and laid down on her stomach.

"We need to untie this," Konoka said happily as she undid Setsuna's bikini top. Poor Setsuna's face looked like it was already sunburned; it didn't help that much when Konoka sat ontop of her lower back. She tried to suppress the little moans that threatened to leave her mouth by biting the towel.

"Don't worry Secchan, I won't give you the messages I give you in bed," Konoka whispered huskily in her ear.

"Kono-chan!"

Konoka laughed at how easily embarrassed Setsuna got and continued to message her. Setsuna sighed blissfully as she felt Konoka draw patterns on her back. _'So she didn't give me the same message'_ she thought before falling asleep under Konoka's working fingers. Konoka noticed that she made her girlfriend fall asleep and smiled softly. She got off the sleeping girl and rubbed the extra lotion on her own body. She sat near Setsuna ran her hand through black hair, _'Have I ever told you that you look so peaceful when you sleep? I wonder what you dream about sometimes.'_ She kissed Setsuna softly on the cheek and ran to Asuna and Negi who were playing catch in the water.

Setsuna moved to her side, "Kono-chan…wait 'til we get back in our rooms…" she groaned.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Tutoring and the Internet

**Disclaimer – I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or the characters or anything related to the anime/manga.**

  
  
  
  
  


"Secchan I want you to do this problem okay?"

"Hai Kono-chan!" Setsuna looked at her paper determined to solve the math problem her tutor/girlfriend her. _'Right, so 9 over x equals x over 25. This should be easy!'_ She grabbed her pencil and worked quickly. _'It'll be x² 9 ∙ 25 which will be x equals to the square root of 9 times 25.'_ Konoka looked over at her girlfriend and smiled happily at how hard Setsuna was working_. 'Maybe I should reward Secchan since she's trying so hard. But what should I do if she gets the answer wrong?'_ She turned back to the computer screen and 'ooh-ed' at what she saw on the screen.

"I'm done Kono-chan!"

Konoka quickly minimized what she was looking at but let out a breath of relief when she noticed that Setsuna didn't see what she was looking at. "Let me see it please." Setsuna got up happily and handed her the paper. Konoka nodded as she looked through the problems and smiled. _'I must've gotten it right,'_ Setsuna thought feeling proud with herself. Konoka looked at her happily and nodded, "You got it right Secchan." Setsuna felt like jumping with joy, "The first part I meant." Her jumping with joy moment suddenly vanished. "You forgot that 9 and 25 are perfect numbers, 3 multiplied by itself equals 9 and 5 multiplied by itself equals 25. You…" Setsuna started to space out by all the mathematical talk.

Noticing that Setsuna wasn't nodding or asking questions, Konoka poked her cheek. _'Nothing…'_ she thought. She tapped her chin and thought of something. Leaning into the spaced out girl, she kissed her passionately.

Setsuna snapped back as she felt the other girl's lips on her own. After a few minutes of being lip locked, Konoka pulled away. The chocolate hair girl couldn't help but laugh at the dreamy look on her girlfriend's blushing face.

"Eh?" was all Setsuna could mutter out.

Konoka hugged the surprised girl and rubbed her face in Setsuna's hair. "That's what you get for not paying attention." Setsuna stood there dazed, "I don't think I'd want to pay attention then." Konoka giggled and kissed her on the cheek, "Get back to work," she whispered. Setsuna nodded slowly and broke away from Konoka and started to write on her paper.

"Secchan, let me first give you some problems."

After a few more problems, and more spacing out, Setsuna sighed and fell on top of the table. "Finally…I'm done!" Konoka was on the computer and clicking away. "Kono-chan can I use your computer quickly?" Her tutor quickly minimized a few windows. "Um…for what Secchan," she asked with a nervous look on her face. Setsuna's eyebrow rose at her girlfriend's behavior. "I need to check my mail." Konoka started to pout at the raven hair girl. "K-Kono-chan why are you--"

_*Otoko no ko wa onna no ko no koto itsumo…Oikaketeru ichinichijuu*_

Konoka grabbed her phone, "Moshi moshi? Asuna? You forgot your bag? Yeah, okay, I'll bring it to you. Ah it's no problem. Alright, I'll see you soon." Konoka got up from the computer chair and walked over to the closet and looked inside. She grabbed a bag and walked to the door.

"Secchan I'll be right back okay? Asuna forgot her bag again."

Setsuna nodded, "Okay, since you're going to return the bag can I use the computer?" Konoka smiled sweetly at her, "Nope. Now don't go on it okay?" Before Setsuna could protest Konoka added, "And that's an order." The swordsman crossed her arms and huffed. Konoka giggled at her and left.

Setsuna looked at the computer and stared at the screen. _'I wonder why Kono-chan won't let me use the computer. She always lets me use it when I ask her. I wonder what she was looking at…' _Having curiosity take over her, she walked over to the computer. _'I know Kono-chan ordered me to not go on the computer but she didn't say anything about looking what's on it…'_ Setsuna grabbed the mouse and restored one of the windows. When she saw what was on the screen, her eyes widened and her trademark blush appeared.

"I didn't think that was possible…"

*Click*

She gasped as the window popped up. "I thought that this was an urban legend!" She slightly turned her head, "Oh…so THAT'S how it's done! You just have to be very limber."

*Click*

"Well I already knew that Kono-chan was into this sort of thing."

*Click*

She felt warm liquid down her nose. "K-Kono…chan…where…where did you find this…" As Setsuna stared at the picture she didn't hear the door open and close.

*Click*

"Hey I did this morning!"

*Click*

"Oh this one is my favorite."

*Click*

"You know, I'm not really fond of using--"

"--Secchan…"

Setsuna froze as she stood in front of the computer. She gulped, _'Don't tell me that Kono-chan is already back…'_ She closed her eyes, _'Maybe if I close my eyes and open them, I'll realize my mind is playing tricks on me.'_

Two hours later…

"Hey Yuecchi, do you think Konoka-chan would mind that I forgot to give her back her book for so long," Nodoka asked as she held the book nervously.

Yue took a sip out of her juice box and was about to say something but stopped as they heard squeaking and banging coming from their friend's room. "You know Nodoka, I don't think Konoka minds at all."

"Secchan you're supposed to put it higher!"

Nodoka looked at Yue blushing, "You think we should come another time?"

"But Kono-chan...I can't put it any higher!"

Yue coughed, "Yeah, let's come back when she's not busy." With that said the two ran away from the room quickly. But inside Konoka and Setsuna weren't doing what they thought they were doing.

"Secchan a little more..."

Setsuna tippy toed as she held the picture up high, "Kono-chan why am I doing this again?"

"Because you went against my orders," she grinned. Setsuna sighed, _'Why couldn't I have one of the OTHER punishments she usually gives me?'_

"Ah, there! Perfect!" Konoka walked next to Setsuna and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Okay, I think that was enough time," and tackled the unsuspecting girl.

  
  
  
  


**A/N: Wrote this in like my algebra 2 class while reviewing algebra 1 but I think I got some things wrong xD Since school started, updates may take awhile...Also, forgot to mention that Konoka and Setsuna are around 16-17 in my stories.**


	5. Setsuna's Surprise Part 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or the characters or anything related to the anime/manga.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was the last class of the day and Konoka couldn't wait for the bell to ring. She and Setsuna are going to go do karaoke after school today and she loves hearing Setsuna's cute attempts at singing. But being so anxious she sighed, bored, as Negi continued on with his lessons. She turned to Asuna, to find the girl asleep again. She giggled softly and looked around the classroom to see what her other classmates were doing. Unfortunately they all chose to be attentive to day, which meant they were boring also. Konoka rested her head on her hand as she finally decided to take notes but she heard someone let out an aggravated groan. She looked up to see her girlfriend focused on the paper in front of her.

Setsuna stared down hard on the piece of paper that laid in front of her. Taking her pencil she started to write but quickly erased what she just wrote. She bit on the eraser of her mechanical pencil with an agitated look. Noticing that her neighbor was troubled, Madoka asked her what was wrong. Setsuna looked at her and blushed. She said something to Madoka and she let out a loud 'aww'.

'_I wonder what Secchan's doing. I wonder what she told Madoka-san to make her go ' aww' loudly.'_

Negi looked at the two girls, "Madoka-san, Setsuna-san, would you like to share something with the class?" Madoka smiled at Setsuna, who was shaking her head vigorously. "Not really Negi-kun." Negi looked back and forth between Madoka and a now blushing Setsuna. He sighed and went back to his lesson. Konoka took her head off of her hands now that she was curious to know what Setsuna told Madoka.

"Psst Konoka!"

Konoka looked to her right to see Ku Fei with her hand slightly covering her mouth, there was a small note in her hand. "Setsuna wanted me to give this to you aru." She quickly tossed the note to Konoka, who caught it easily. "Thank you Fei," she said waving her hand. The other girl grinned at her. She turned her attention back to the note. _'Why would Secchan want to give me a note during class? It isn't usually like her to pass notes during class; she doesn't even like it when she sees people passing notes during class.'_ She opened the note and saw Setsuna's neat handwriting.

'_Dear Konoka-ojou-sama--'_

Konoka pouted, _'I think I should punish Secchan whenever she calls me that. We've been going out for almost six months and she still addresses me so formally!'_

She continued reading, _'I regret to inform you that I will not be able to go do karaoke with you after school today. I must tend to some important business and I will not be able to see you until 7 o'clock later tonight. I apologize for not telling you earlier ojou-sama.'_

Konoka huffed slightly as she crumpled up the note. She left it on her desk and crossed her arms across her chest and started to glare at the paper_. 'I can't believe Secchan didn't tell me earlier, and on today too! Doesn't she know that it's our--'_ but stop in mid-rant as she saw bits of drawings in several places of the crumpled note. She started to smooth out the wrinkled piece of paper.

There were hearts encircling some writing: Konoe Konoka + Sakurazaki Setsuna. There was also a drawing of a chibi Setsuna in a hakama holding hands with a chibi Konoka who was in a kimono; a heart was drawn in the space between them. Konoka's heart leapt with joy as she saw the cute image.

_'Secchan does love me!' _

"Hey Konoka, what's that," she heard a groggy voice said.

She turned her head to see Asuna looking at her with sleepy eyes. "Ah it's just a note." Asuna stared at her for a few moments and went back to sleep. Konoka turned back her attention to the note and held it close to her chest. She smiled warmly as she looked at Setsuna. The swordsman seemed to have calmed down and was talking quietly with Madoka. Konoka's smile grew as she saw her girlfriend be more outgoing. The two girls laughed quietly.

"Don't worry Setsuna-san, we'll do it. I think it's really cute what you're planning on doing." Setsuna blushed but smiled at her, "Thank you…Madoka-san." Madoka smiled and patted Setsuna on the back. Konoka's eyebrow rose at what she heard. _'What's Secchan planning?'_

As soon as the bell rang, Setsuna ran out the door. Asuna looked at the desk that Setsuna was at seconds before and tapped Konoka on the shoulder. "I thought you two were gonna go do some karaoke?" Konoka started to put books in her bags, "Secchan said that she has to go do something important afterschool." Asuna nodded but shook her head as she remembered something, "But isn't today your--"

"Konoka-san! Asuna-san!"

They both saw Negi running towards them with a white package in his arms. "What's up Negi," Asuna said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. He handed her a package, "I need you to give this to Setsuna-san." Konoka suddenly grabbed the package out of Asuna's hands. "What's in it?" Negi let out a little scream and snatched it away from Konoka. The two girls looked at him with surprised faces. Negi, realizing what he just did, blushed. He looked at his phone and threw the white package at Asuna, "Just give it to Setsuna-san, please. I'm going to be late for my meeting and I don't want to be scolded by Nitta-sensei again!" Before Asuna and Konoka could say a thing Negi sped out of the door. Asuna looked at the package in her hands and back at Konoka.

* * *

"So what did you get her for today," Asuna said as they walked down the hallway. Konoka smiled happily, "I bought Secchan this diamond necklace." Asuna smiled at her but sweatdropped, "Isn't that a bit too much Konoka? I mean, I think it's sweet but a diamond necklace seems pretty expensive." Konoka shook her head and stuck her finger out, "Today's a special day so I wanted to get Secchan something special." Asuna wrapped her arm around Konoka's shoulder, "I'm sure Setsuna-san will definitely love it." Konoka did likewise and bumped their heads together and started to laugh. The two continued to walk until they heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Hakase-san, I finally found you." Satomi turned to see Setsuna approach her. "I need to ask you something if you don't mind." The scientist pushed her glasses up, "I'm listening…"

"Oi Konoka, I thought you said Setsuna-san had something important to attend to," Asuna whispered as she and Konoka hid behind the corner. They couldn't really hear much of what Setsuna said to Satomi but they saw Setsuna's trademark blush appear. "That's what she said in the note but it's not like Secchan to lie," she whispered back.

"…So Hakase-san that is why I'm asking you for this favor," Setsuna said as she played with her fingers nervously. Satomi rubbed her chin and grinned, "Alright, I'll do it." Setsuna let out a sigh of relief, "But I want you to do something in return for me." Setsuna expected this, "I want you to go against Chachamaru once I'm done upgrading her defense system." Setsuna sweated,_ 'Chachamaru's pretty strong but…'_

"I'll do it!"

Satomi extended her hand, "Okay then, tell me the time and place." Setsuna grabbed her hand and shook it. But as Setsuna said something, Ayaka popped in front of Konoka and Asuna.

The two girls let out a little yell and jumped back. "Dammit Iincho! Of all the times you had to pop out of nowhere…" Asuna muttered angrily. Konoka hastily looked over Ayaka's shoulder but saw no one. "They already left." Ayaka kept her eyes on the white package sticking out of Asuna's bag.

"What's in that package that Negi-sensei gave you?" Asuna turned away, covering the view the white package. "None of your business," she said. Ayaka balled up her fist, "If it has to do with Negi-sensei then it is my business!" Asuna balled her fist also, "This doesn't have to do with the class or him so it's not!" Ayaka rammed her forehead against Asuna.

"Monkey!" Asuna pushed her back with her forehead.

"Shotacon!"

The two stared at eachother dangerously. Before the first blow could be delivered, Konoka separated the two. "Ara, you guys really do like eachother don't you?" The two girls 'hmph' and stuck their noses in the air. Konoka placed her hand over her mouth and giggled.

After explaining the situation to the blonde girl, she tagged along with them. "What are you still following us for? We already told you that Negi didn't intend to give this package to me." Ayaka crossed her arms, "I'm curious to know what's in it." Asuna sighed irritably and muttered 'pedophile'. Suddenly she and Ayaka were going at it.

"I should be able to finish it in time Setsuna-san."

Konoka grabbed the two fighting girls and threw them into a nearby bush. Ayaka rubbed her head, "Itai…Konoka-san what is the matter with--" but the brown hair girl covered her mouth and put a finger in over her own. She got up slightly over the ledge of the bush and pointed, Asuna and Ayaka looked up curiously.

* * *

Setsuna bowed down to Satsuki, "Thank you Yotsuba-san, I'm sorry to have troubled you with this." Satsuki waved her hands, "It's my pleasure to do this and besides, today's a special day so how can I refuse? And please don't bow Setsuna-san, it's really no problem." Setsuna stood straight and smiled at her.

"I smell the scent of love!"

All three girls jumped and fell on top of eachother at the sound of the voice. "Paru-chan…" Asuna said as she rubbed her head. She looked down and saw a knocked out Ayaka below her. _'Oops,'_ she started fanning the blonde girl.

"Don't surprise us like that Paru-chan," Konoka said as she got on her knees. Haruna grinned at her and winked. "But I smell the scent of love," she rubbed her chin. "But this is strange…I don't see Sakurazaki-san with you." Konoka blushed and looked up to see Setsuna and Satsuki now gone.

"Great, she disappeared again."

Ayaka groaned and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes to see Asuna fanning her. "Asuna! I don't swing that way you know!" Asuna punched her and stood up, "I was only doing that 'cause I knocked you out!" Haruna stood near the two girls, "Ahh…the scent of love is strong here…" Asuna and Ayaka both glared at the artist. "But what are you three doing following Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna took out the white package out of her bag, "Negi-kun said to give this to Setsuna-san." Haruna nodded, "Well I'll tag along then. For some reason the scent of love is strong today."

All four girls walked all over the campus but didn't see or hear Setsuna. They looked in the gym, the cafeteria, the baths, the lounge, and even checked out a couple of the clubs. Konoka sighed dejectedly as she sat down on a bench. Asuna gave her a sympathetic look and put a comforting hand on her shoulders. Ayaka scanned the area while Haruna tried to pick up Setsuna's 'distinct scent of love.'

"Aha! I found it!"

Three pairs of eyes fell on Haruna. She sniffed in the air and pointed west, "Her love trail seems to be in the direction of the tea ceremony club!" Asuna gave Konoka a questioning look, "Why would Setsuna-san be at the tea ceremony club?" Konoka shrugged her shoulders and lifted her arms up.

"To the tea ceremony club!"

* * *

"Chachamaru may I please have a word with you?"

The robot looked to Evangeline who nodded. "I'll be right back master," but Evangeline paid no attention and drank her tea. After leading her out of the room Setsuna bowed slightly. "I need to ask you of something." Chachamaru examined the girl and ran through her database.

"You're part of the flower arrangement club, correct?"

Chachamaru nodded, "Yes, why do you ask." Setsuna kept her head down but not her blush, "I'm sure you know what I plan to ask." Chachamaru ran through her database once more.

"…I see…six months is it?" Setsuna nodded. "I shall ask master if I can." Setsuna stood straight, "May I come with you?" Chachamaru nodded slightly. As they entered the room Evangeline placed her cup down.

"No."

Setsuna felt her jaw drop, "How did you know we were going to ask you something?" The small girl leaned on the small table, "Because I just do." Setsuna held back her frown and sat on her knees. She looked closed her eyes but felt her right eye twitched and swallowed hard. She placed her hands on the floor and bowed down.

"Please Evangeline-san--"

"Ah ah ah, Evangeline McDowell-sama," she said with a grin. Setsuna gritted her teeth.

"…Evangeline…McDowell…sama…"

Evangeline started to laugh out loud as Setsuna tried to remain down._ 'All of this just to have Chachamaru arrange some flowers…'_

"That was worth it! Chachamaru go help Setsuna with what she wants." Chachamaru nodded and resumed her position.

"Would you like some tea Sakurazaki-san?"

* * *

"Setsuna-san we finally found you," Asuna yelled as she opened the door. "She already left," Evangeline said as drank her tea. All of the girls fell at the sound of that. "Can you pick up anything Paru-chan?" The mangaku sniffed into the air, "Not really." Konoka walked over to Evangeline and Chachamaru and bowed. Chachamaru offered her to sit and poured her some tea. The standing girls sweatdropped.

"Konoka-san this isn't the time to drink tea," Ayaka said as she tapped her foot.

Konoka drank her tea and closed her eyes, "We can deliver the package later." A vein appeared on Ayaka's head, "But Negi-sensei said to give the package to Sakurazaki-san immediately." Asuna looked at her, "No he didn't." Ayaka faced her, "Well I'm curious to find out what's in that package!" A vein popped on Asuna's head, "Quit digging your nose into other people's business!" Ayaka started to pull Asuna's cheeks.

"Old geezer!"

Asuna started to pull on Ayaka's cheeks.

"Pedophile!"

Haruna nodded, "Yes, the scent of love has suddenly become strong in here." Both girls looked at her.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oi."

The fighting girls stopped and looked at Evangeline. "If you're looking for Setsuna you're too late. She left the campus already." Ayaka and Asuna sighed and let go of eachother. "So why did she stop by here," Haruna asked. Evangeline took a sip of her tea, "She wanted to speak with Chachamaru." All the girls turned their gaze on the kimono wearing robot. "What did she want to speak to you about Chachamaru?" The robot looked at Evangeline, who closed her eyes and waved casually.

"I'm afraid I can't say. Sakurazaki-san asked me to keep this a secret."

Konoka nodded, stood up and bowed. "Thank you Chachamaru, sorry for disrupting you two." The three girls stared at her shocked. "Let's go you guys," and dragged everyone out. Once the door closed Evangeline opened her eyes and placed her cup in front of Chachamaru, "They're all so dumb, it's really obvious."

* * *

"Nodoka you seriously needed to get out."

"But Yuecchi, I was about to get to climax of the story." Yue grabbed Nodoka's arm, "You can read your book when we get back. I want to try this new honey flavored soda." Nodoka looked at the various stores as Yue continued to drag her. As they passed by a jewelry store, she saw a familiar person walk out with a bag in her hands.

"Sakurazaki-san," she yelled out.

Setsuna looked up surprised, Nodoka blushed at her suddenness. Yue stopped and looked to Setsuna, "Setsuna-san what are you doing here?" Setsuna walked over to them, "I had to run an errand." Yue looked at her suspiciously, "At a jewelry store?" Setsuna blushed and looked away.

"It's for Konoka-chan right?"

Setsuna nodded, "You two won't say a thing, will you?" Yue shook her head and Nodoka smiled gently, "Of course we won't Setsuna-san. If it's a surprise for Konoka-chan, we wouldn't want to ruin it." Setsuna sighed with relief and took an envelope out of her pocket. "I was going to just tape this against her door but…" Yue grabbed the envelope, "We'll deliver this for you." Setsuna thanked her and looked at her phone. "I must be going, thank you for delivering the envelope for me." Nodoka shook her hands, "It's no problem Sakurazaki-san, we're happy to do this for you. Konoka-chan sure is lucky is have someone like you." Setsuna bowed with a deep blush on her cheeks and left them.

"What do you think she bought Konoka-chan?"

Yue looked at the window displays and felt her eyes bulge, "I don't know but it sure does cost a lot of money." Nodoka looked at the same display and coughed.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Asuna and Konoka turned their gaze from the TV onto Negi. "Welcome back," Asuna said as she rested her head on the table. Konoka got up and walked to the kitchen, "Are you hungry Negi-kun?" The boy sighed and laid on the couch, "A little bit Konoka-san." He turned to his side and felt something soft in front of him. "Ara?" He sat up as he held the white package in his hands.

"What's wrong Negi?"

His face suddenly lost color, "This package…"

Asuna stood up and snatched it out of his hands, "Yeah, we couldn't find Setsuna-san so we didn't give her the package." Negi looked at the clock, _'6:45, is that enough time to deliver this to her? I should call her to tell her that Konoka knows about the package.'_

"Negi?" Asuna waved her hand in front of his face. "What're you looking at?"

"Konoka-chan," a voice on the other side of the door said. Konoka stopped cooking and opened the door, "Nodoka-chan?" Nodoka and Yue stood in their doorway with letter in hand. "We've come to give you this," Yue said as she handed it to her. Konoka could smell the scent of vanilla, _'Secchan…'_

"Sakurazaki-san asked us to deliver this to you," Nodoka said softly. Konoka ushered them in. Everyone gathered around Konoka as she opened the white envelope.


	6. Setsuna's Surprise Part 2

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that it took me a long arse time to update, especially for my other story. I should be done with chapter 12 for **Konoka's Betrothed** so please wait a little more (did I mention that I'm sorry?) Oh and I also apologize if Ayaka and Asuna seem a little OOC. Also, Happy Almost New Years!

  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or its characters and/or anything related to the series. I also don't own the song 'Shizuka na Yoru ni' which is sung by Tanaka Rie.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Setsuna arrived at her door panting for air. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she turned the knob. Entering her room, she scanned the area for a certain item. Her eyes widened as she realized that it wasn't in her room at all. She closed the door and leaned against it as she sighed. _'That's right; Negi-sensei didn't deliver the package.'_ Looking at her watch, she decided that she should head back to her previous destination to make sure that the preparations were complete.

'_But what if Kono-chan finds out what's in the package before I meet up with her?'_

The young samurai stopped in her tracks as her face started to heat up. _'But it's not like she wasn't going to see it anyways…' _She started to run again but stopped again_. 'What if Asuna-san and other people were around when she opened it?'_ The raven haired girl stood there silently. The people that walked by her were whispering and asking eachother if something had happened between her and Konoka.

'…_I'll have to worry about it later. I have to make sure the preparations for tonight are perfect.'_

* * *

Negi, Asuna, Nodoka, and Yue all huddled around Konoka as she opened the white envelope. They all gasped at how beautiful the content of what was inside was. 

"You can tell that Sakurazaki-san worked on this," Yue said as she stared at the blue card.

Asuna smiled at the thought of Setsuna bending over a table late at night with several types of writing utensils. "I bet Setsuna-san wanted this to be special."

Negi nodded as he looked at Konoka. "So what does it say Konoka-san?"

The others sweatdropped at his statement. Negi looked at the others innocently and rubbed the back of his head. "I can't really read it." Asuna hit his head softly, "Don't be so nosy Negi."

"Itai…" he whimpered.

Konoka didn't pay any attention to the others as she stared at the card in her hands. It was baby blue with intricate designs on the sides. There was a pair of white beautifully drawn angel wings with feathers falling. The writing said "Konoe Konoka" and was in cursive. She turned the card over and gasped. On the back the same intricate designs that were on the front were on the sides of the back but there was writing in that was written beautifully in cursive with lightly drawn feathers.

"Setsuna-san's cursive has gotten better," Asuna mused.

Negi looked at the card curiously from behind. Even though he was a genius in magic and at standard stuff, he still couldn't really understand cursive.

Konoka smiled softly as her fingers went over the writing. "She really did work hard on this," she said softly. Nodoka looked at Konoka with a warm smile. "Do you want us to leave you alone while you read the card Konoka-chan?" Konoka shook her head, her eyes not leaving the card. Her smile grew more as she read aloud.  


_My princess, my love.  
You are my blessing from above.  
The sweetest thing that ever  
Touched my lips.  
The only one that I could ever miss.  
You warm me up like the sun on  
Winter day.  
The only one that can send  
My troubles away.  
There are no true words  
That can express how I feel.  
But tonight I wish to  
Show you that my love for you  
Is real.  
Meet me tonight beneath the  
World Tree.  
Tonight, when the clock strikes seven. _

Konoka could feel her cheeks heat up but her eyes never left the small blue card. Asuna couldn't help but grin at how Setsuna was executing her plan for today. _'So that's why Setsuna left in a hurry today,'_ the orange hair girl thought. Negi looked at the clock on the wall and turned his attention back to Konoka.

"Konoka-san, it's already 6:55. Shouldn't you meet Setsuna-san now?"

Konoka's head snapped up when she realized that she had to meet her beloved soon. She quickly ran to her closet and started to dig through her clothes. Panic was evident when she let out a frustrated groan. The other girls looked at eachother and nodded. They quickly went to Konoka and picked her up, dragging her away from the closet. Asuna held back Konoka while Nodoka and Yue looked in the closet.

"Why are you holding me back Asuna," Konoka asked feeling a bit aggravated. Her best friend grinned at her, "Well if we let you look for an outfit yourself you might not be able to decide and end up being later than you will be." Konoka sighed since she knew that it was true.

"Ne Konoka-chan, this looks good on you," Nodoka said as she put a blue blouse on top of her chest.

"But Nodoka, it wouldn't look good with the skirt I have for her." Yue held up a brown skirt.

"Yuecchi, Konoka-chan looks good in blue. She wouldn't look good with that skirt and this blouse."

"Then Konoka should just wear a different blouse. This skirt would look good on her."

Soon the two girls started to argue. Asuna and Konoka sweatdropped as the two continued to bicker. Konoka's head dropped slightly, "Are you sure it was a good idea to let those two decide an outfit for me?"

"Yuecchi stop it please! Green does not go that well with red unless it's Christmas!"

"Well Konoka doesn't look that good in red neither Nodoka!"

Asuna sighed once more, "You know I'm starting to think that I should let you go right now." Noticing that only Nodoka, Yue, and Konoka were talking, Asuna realized that there was one person missing.

"Hey you guys, where's Negi?"

The three girls stopped talking and looked around the room. It seemed like Negi disappeared. Looking around the room more closely, Konoka noticed that a certain package was gone also.

"Hey Asuna, where did that white package go?"

* * *

'_It's already fifteen after seven…where could Kono-chan be?'_

Setsuna paced around the area of the stairs that led to the World Tree nervously as she occasionally looked at her watch. _'Could it be that Kono-chan doesn't want to meet with me? Or maybe she has forgotten? No! I mustn't think like that! It's Kono-chan after all! But still…'_

"Setsuna-san!!"

The nervous girl broke out of her thoughts as a familiar mage teacher called out her name. Negi ran towards her with the white package under his arm. Setsuna's eyes widened as she realized what he was holding.

"Negi-sensei you brought the package!"

The young teacher panted as he finally reached her. "Gomen ne, Setsuna-san, I wasn't able to give you the package earlier."

The raven haired girl shook her head. "It's fine; you brought it now and we still have enough time left."

Negi looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Are you sure you have enough time to--"

"--Aniki! Setsuna-nee-san!"

"Chamo-kun?!" they both yelled in unison as the white ermine appeared on Negi's shoulder.

"I thought you were still sleeping in the room," Negi said. The ermine grinned at his 'brother' hearing that. He ran down Negi's arm and on top of the package.

"Setsuna-nee-san, you don't have that much time left."

Setsuna's face became serious and nodded. She took the package from Negi and looked at him before opening it. "Negi-sensei, is Kono-chan coming right now?" The young mage nodded, "Right now she and the others are trying to pick an outfit for her but I don't know how much longer they'll take."

The young samurai stared at the white package. _'Is it really in here…?'_ She continued to stare at the package as a sudden breeze swept through the night. Negi placed his hand on her shoulder. When she looked down to see him, she received a comforting smile. On his shoulder, Chamo gave her thumbs up.

"We're cheering you on for tonight, Setsuna-san."

Chamo gave her a genuine smile, "Yeah Setsuna-nee-san, I'm sure Konoka-nee-chan will love it."

The young samurai nodded before she opened the package. _'I hope she does…'_

* * *

Konoka knew that she should hurry to meet her beloved but she didn't want to ruin her outfit. It took thirty minutes for all four girls to agree on what Konoka should where. She wore a black sleeveless dress with a front twist strap that had strands of silver. The area on her chest was rather tight, which really complimented her breasts. It was tight all the way to her waist as it softly flowed to a full A-line skirt. She wore black ankle strapped high heel shoes which were quite comfortable to her. 

'_Who knew that there was a dress like this in our closet? I'm surprised I never saw it before.'_ Looking at her small silver wristwatch, the time read ten minutes before eight. _'Please wait a little bit more Secchan.'_

As the young healer walked towards the World Tree, three figures stealthily watched her from behind. The tallest figure looked around to make sure that there weren't any guys who might want to take advantage of a young girl walking late at night; the second tallest figure ran a little bit ahead of the rest; and the shortest figure realized how close the World Tree was.

"Hey Asuna-san," the shortest figured whispered.

"What is it Yue," Asuna asked as she caught up with the second tallest girl.

"Shouldn't we leave Konoka-chan alone as she goes to meet with Sakurazaki-san?"

The second tallest figure looked at Yue, "But Yuecchi, we need to make sure Konoka-chan is okay when she reaches Sakurazaki-san."

Asuna threw her fist in the air and let out a loud 'Oh!' Konoka turned around to the sound of the loud voice but saw no one. _'That's strange, that sounded exactly like Asuna.'_ The chocolate hair girl shrugged and hurried up the stairs. _'I can't wait to see what Secchan has planned!'_

Nodoka and Yue held Asuna back as they covered her mouth with their hands. "You almost got us caught," Yue said. She and Nodoka released Asuna. The orange hair girl smiled sheepishly while she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that you guys but Honya-chan is right." Nodoka smiled while Yue sighed. The three continued to follow Konoka as their friend climbed the long flight of stairs but as Konoka reached the top, she stopped. The three stopped also while wondering what happened.

"…Secchan…"

The three girls quickly jumped to the side of the stairs and hid. "Agh! We can't see Setsuna-san from here," Asuna whispered angrily. "Then why don't we quickly get on top of the buildings," somebody whispered back.

"Eh?!"

All three girls suddenly jumped and fell on eachother, causing a loud noise. Luckily, Konoka didn't notice. The three girls quickly got on their knees and saw that Negi was there with them. "What are you doing here Negi," Asuna asked as she eyed him suspiciously. "You weren't doing anything naughty were you?" The young mage waved his hands in his defense. "Of course not Asuna-san! I'm surprised you even think that." The taller girl blushed.

"Negi-sensei, where did you go," Nodoka asked as she moved some hair out of her eyes. Negi blushed at how cute Nodoka was, "I…uh…I went to go deliver something to Setsuna-san." Asuna suddenly got in their conversation. "Oh right! What was in that package anyways Negi?" The young mage looked at Konoka and smiled. "We'll see soon enough."

"Yes, yes…the scent of love is very strong here!"

All four jumped surprised at Haruna's sudden appearance. "Where did you come from Paru-chan," Yue asked as she grabbed her chest. "I follow wherever the scent of love takes me my dear Yuecchi." They all sweatdropped at her reply. Negi cleared his throat and took out his staff. "Alright then everyone, let's go to the roof." Everyone got on quickly as Negi got ready to take off until a certain class president came running towards them.

"Saotome-san! You left me behind!" The blonde girl panted as her tight blue shirt heaved up and down with her breast. Asuna could feel her cheeks flare up, not knowing if it was from the sight of Iincho's breast or the annoyance she felt from the nosiness of their class president_. 'But then again, I shouldn't be saying anything about minding other people's business.'_

"Where are you all going," she asked once she got her breath back.

Asuna tried to think of an excuse but Ayaka noticed that all four girls were sitting on top of Negi's staff. "And why are you all huddling so close to Negi-sensei!" Everyone quickly got off so Ayaka would stop yelling.

"Shut up Iincho! We're trying to see what Setsuna-san was planning for Konoka," Asuna said lowly feeling annoyed. Ayaka looked to Konoka and gasped slightly. "Wow, Konoka-san looks beautiful." Asuna stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on you, I'm dragging you away from Negi so you can keep your big mouth shut." Ayaka's mouth opened and was about to say something but was silenced when she felt a certain orange hair girl's lips on her own. Negi, Nodoka, and Yue blushed at the sight while Haruna grinned. She rubbed her chin and started to laugh quietly. _'I was wondering when this would happen.'_

Asuna pulled away leaving a very dazed class president. "Now be quiet while we get a closer look at them," she said softly. Her cheeks were lightly tinted pink. _'Why did I do that just now?'_ Ayaka slowly nodded. Asuna turned to the others, "We're gonna try and get a closer view. Negi, you know what to do." After that, Asuna lead Ayaka up the stairs and took the right path. _'We should be higher on them if we take this path and climb the two flights of stairs,'_ Asuna thought to herself. Ayaka looked at Asuna and at their hands. _'She doesn't realize that we're still holding hands, huh?'_

Meanwhile Negi and the others got on his staff and readied himself for flight. "That was pretty interesting," Yue said. Nodoka nodded, "I never knew Asuna-chan felt that way about Iincho." Negi was too busy concentrating so he paid no attention to the conversation. "So Nodoka," Haruna started, "think you might do the same to Negi-kun?" The shy girl blushed madly as she looked at the concentration her teacher showed.

'_Negi-sensei…'_

* * *

"…Secchan…" Konoka whispered once more. 

The young Shinmeiryuu stood there with a warm and gentle smile. Her tight white long sleeved shirt wavered slightly as another breeze swept on by. One hand was in the pocket of her black and the other ran swiftly through the silky black strands of her long hair. Her dress shoes shined from the moon and the dimly street lamps. Their eyes locked instantly.

"Kono-chan," she said softly. Like a puppy missing its owner, she ran to her love. Setsuna opened her arms wide and enwrapped Konoka into a warm embrace. The chocolate hair girl rubbed her face in the crook of Setsuna's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla. Setsuna lifted her chin slightly and looked deeply into her eyes. Konoka's heart leapt in her chest as she saw how much passion was locked in Setsuna's eyes. The young samurai softly moved a few strands of hair from her face and gently caressed her cheek. Konoka closed her eyes at the warm touch of her beloved. She opened her eyes once more as she felt Setsuna move in closer. The scent of vanilla got stronger and she realized that they were already barely a breath away. She closed her eyes, anticipating to feel those sweet lips against hers. Setsuna placed her lips on her beloved softly as the breeze picked up again. Soon, it became more heated as she slowly moved her hands down to her waist. Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck as felt her love seek entrance in her mouth. Konoka happily obliged as their tongues met. The way Setsuna explored her mouth and how tight she pulled her closer, Konoka's heart leapt even more. But even though she didn't want to, Setsuna pulled away. Konoka pouted but received a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful Kono-chan," the love in her eyes showing.

Konoka blushed, surprisingly. "You look very handsome Secchan." Playing as the gentlemen, Setsuna bowed, receiving a giggle from Konoka. But the chocolate hair girl quickly grabbed the young samurai's hand, wanting to feel her warm touch. "So what did you plan for tonight? I loved the card you sent me. The poem was cute." This time it was Setsuna's turn to blush. "Erm, well, I tried to write from my heart but I couldn't really come up with anything." Konoka kissed Setsuna's nose, "It was wonderful." Setsuna squeezed Konoka's hands and looked up at the World Tree. She took a deep breathe, as if she was nervous, and her wings came out.

"Secchan?"

Setsuna swiftly carried Konoka in her arms and flew to the top of the World Tree. After finding some stable branches, she let Konoka stand, with her holding onto her of course. Pointing out to the field that laid front of the World Tree Setsuna whispered:

"Happy Anniversary Kono-chan."

Looking down on the field, Konoka saw what looked like a thousand flowers, maybe even more, consisting of lilacs, white irises, and blue anchusas on the field saying happy anniversary. Konoka looked at Setsuna amazed and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Anniversary Secchan."

As soon as those words left her mouth, the sky lit up with lights. Fireworks shot into the sky creating several different patterns but there seemed to be only three colors: blue, white, and purple. There would be two or three that went off at the same time, making the night sky look like it was moving. Konoka gasped softly as the three colors blended.

"Everything is so beautiful Secchan!"

Setsuna held onto her tightly, "It's nothing compared to you though." Konoka faced her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Setsuna's wings stretched as she felt how unstable Konoka's movements were. As the fireworks died down, the two slowly separated. Setsuna looked at her affectionately, "Let's head down now, ne?" The young healer slightly nodded and held onto her angel tightly. As they flew down to the base of the tree, a covered cart and a prepared table for two was waiting.

"You had dinner prepared for us Secchan," Konoka asked as Setsuna brought her down. The other girl withdrew her wings and rubbed her head with a sheepish smile. "Of course, I thought it would be nice to have a romantic dinner with you." The young healer blushed once again and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. This time Setsuna blushed and cleared her throat. Extending her arm, Konoka grabbed on. As she led her to the table, floating lights appeared from above. Konoka looked up amazed while Setsuna smiled gently. As they reached the table, Setsuna held out the chair for her girlfriend.

"So courteous," Konoka said happily as she let out a little giggle. Setsuna grinned at her and walked over to the cart and removed the cover to reveal various types of food. It was clear that the food were just made since there steam was coming from some dishes. "Now then, what would you like to eat first Kono-chan?"

* * *

Asuna stared in awe at what she just saw. "Setsuna-san really did put a lot of thought and planning in today," Asuna said as she looked at the couple. Ayaka quietly sat there as she too watched the couple but her mind was thinking of other things. _'Why did Asuna kiss me? How come didn't she call me a shotacon and attack me?'_ She turned her attention to the girl next to her and saw her smile warmly. Another breeze came by and the other girl's pigtails slightly flew, her bells ringing. Ayaka felt her heart quicken. _'Why am I feeling this way? Why is it so different from what I feel for Negi-sensei?'_ She suddenly looked away. 

Noticing that Ayaka wasn't talking so much, she turned to her companion to see a troubled expression on her face. "What's wrong Iincho?" Ayaka didn't look at her. Asuna leaned in closer, "Iincho what's the matter?" But the other girl still wouldn't look at her. Asuna sighed and looked around. She leaned in closer, close enough that if Ayaka got up, the two would've locked lips.

"Ayaka…what's wrong," Asuna asked in a worried voice.

The blonde girl looked at her and blushed. "I…"

The orange hair girl nodded. "You…?"

"I think I…"

"Mm hmm?"

"Asuna…"

"Yes…?"

"I think I…"

Asuna felt her vein pumping, "You think you what?"

The blonde girl suddenly got up, connecting lips with a very confused Asuna. _'Whoa! What the hell is going on,'_ Asuna thought as she was knocked to the ground. Ayaka was still on top of her, lips still connected_. 'She has soft lips,'_ Asuna thought as she placed her hands on the other girl's hips. _'Tastes like strawberry…'_

* * *

Negi was smiling happily after seeing what had just happen to the Kyoto couple. Nodoka and Yue both blushed at how romantic everything had been while Haruna look some notes for her next volume of "Love Love Misadventures". The young artist felt her nose get heavy. '_The scent of love became stronger, so strong that it's clogging my nose.'_ She realized that it wasn't coming from the couple that was happily eating near the World Tree. She kept walking right until she hit the edge of the roof. Looking down, she tired to find the source of the passionate love that could only do this. When she found the source, she started to laugh. Nodoka, noticing the loud 'fu fu's' coming from Haruna she asked her what's happening. The artists simply pointed and the short hair girl looked down. She could feel her face heat up. 

'_Wow and I thought that Sakurazaki-san's blush was bad,'_ Haruna thought as Nodoka's blush grew.

"What wrong Nodoka-san," Negi asked. Nodoka slightly jumped and waved her hands in front of Negi. "It's nothing Negi-sensei," she said quickly. Noticing that her face was becoming red, he placed his forehead against hers. He's grown over the past three years now so he's about as tall as Nodoka, if not taller. Nodoka felt her face blush even more but she wasn't acting as frantic as before. Yue looked at the two. Even though she felt a pang of jealousy, she was happy that her best friend was so close with the one that she likes.

"N-Negi-sensei…" Nodoka asked softly.

"Your um…your face was red Nodoka-san…I just wanted to make sure you weren't developing a fever," he replied. Ever since he turned thirteen, his hormones have been acting up more and more. It didn't help that much when he was leaning in so close to a girl he thought was really, really cute. Nodoka shakily nodded, which made Negi nod slightly also.

"Why don't you just kiss him already," Haruna said grinning. Nodoka pulled away and looked at her friend with a shocked expression. "That wouldn't be right Paru-chan!"

"Negi-sensei thinks that Nodoka is cute though," Yue said a-matter-a-fact. This time Negi turned and looked at Yue with a shocked expression. "Yue-san how did you know that," he asked quietly. Yue just put a finger to her lips.

"Ssh," she said. Negi sweated at her response and rubbed the back of his head_. 'Man, how did this end up happening?'_ As he turned to face Nodoka, he didn't realize that she was doing the same.

"Nodoka-san--" he started as he turned.

"Negi-sensei--" but both were silenced when their lips came into contact. Both of their eyes widened at the sudden contact but stayed in that position. Yue and Haruna just stood there watching. Yue smiled softly, not feeling any anger or jealousy this time. Haruna on the other hand…

"Fu fu fu fu…this would make a great story in the next volume," she said while taking notes.

"Hehehe, Haruna-nee-san is smart."

The young mangaku looked to her shoulder and saw that Chamo was there. "Where did you come from Chamo-kun?" The white ermine took out a chocolate cigar and bit the top, "I was with aniki but I had a feeling something like that was going to happen." Haruna tapped her chin, "You know, I think Sakurazaki-san's surprise for Konoka was contagious: making lots of people act out their hidden desires." Chamo cocked his right eyebrow.

"How so?"

Haruna simply pointed at Negi and Nodoka, who looked like frozen deers caught in headlights kissing, and Asuna and Ayaka who were now getting a little touchy down there.

"Ah! Is that anesan and the crazy shotacon woman?"

Haruna nodded. Chamo suddenly took out his ermine camera and hopped down onto the edge of the roof. "This would be some great footage for my next pr--" but Chamo stopped when he realized that Haruna was still paying attention to him. "Um…I'll see you later Haruna-nee-san," he said as he suddenly jumped down. Haruna started to sweatdrop at the perverted ermine.

* * *

"That was delicious," Konoka said dabbing the corners of her mouth. Setsuna sighed inwardly, _'Things seem to be going smoothly.'_ Clearing her throat, Setsuna got up. As if on cue, music started to play. The floating lights above started to change to a darkish blue as Setsuna walked towards Konoka. Bowing slightly, she extended her hand to her princess. 

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me Kono-chan?"

_Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.  
_

Konoka couldn't help but blush at the sight of Setsuna. The way she smiled at her and how her smooth voice was driving her mad, and not in the bad way. "The honor is all mine Secchan," Konoka said taking her hand. She was gently lifted from her seat and felt Setsuna let go of her hand and placed them both on her hips; Konoka wrapped her hands around her neck. Their eyes locked on eachother once more before they shared another quick yet passionate kiss.

_Hoshi no furu basho de  
Anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
_

"How did you manage to do all this," Konoka whispered softly as she rested her head on her knight's shoulder.

Her knight rubbed her face in Konoka's hair in response. "I wanted tonight to be special. After all…it's been half a year since we started going out." Konoka nodded as the two continued to dance to the music.

_Itsumo negatteta  
Ima tookutemo  
Mata aeru yo ne  
_

Setsuna loved Konoka with all her might and was scared of what she was going to ask her tonight. Even though they have been going out for six months, they've known eachother all their life. Not really certain if she was moving too fast or if she was moving too slow, it usually seemed like she was the shy one in their relationship. At first Setsuna couldn't believe her ears when Konoka said she loved her back. She also couldn't believe how sweet her lips were or how soft her body was. Up until she met Konoka, Setsuna had always been alone. When she left to train, she never realized how much the other girl meant to her. When she asked Konoe-sama to transfer into Konoka's class, she hoped to be with her again, even if she didn't want to admit it. But knowing that she might get distracted, she distanced herself. It hurt so much to see Konoka's happy face and not be able to share that happiness with her. That was until the Kyoto incident.

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
Hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
Tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade.  
_

After revealing everything to her, Konoka wanted Setsuna to be near her from now on. From there Setsuna's feelings for Konoka grew up till now. _'It took awhile to confess though,'_ Setsuna thought amused. _'About three years…'_ Her grip on Konoka tightened._ 'I still can't believe that Kono-chan feels the same for me and that she's waited patiently all these years…she really is wonderful…'  
_

_Hoshi no furu basho e  
Omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
_

Setsuna softly pulled away from her princess, much to her dismay.

"Secchan…?"

The other girl went to the tree and brought out the white package from its hiding place. "Ah, the package Negi-kun asked us to deliver to you." Setsuna nodded as she stared at the package in her hand. "Were you able to find out what was in it," Setsuna asked with her eyes intent on the white parcel. Konoka shook her head signaling 'no'. Setsuna walked towards Konoka, unraveling the package as she got closer. The chocolate color hair girl felt her heart quicken.

_Itsumo soba ni iru  
Sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
Ima toukutemo, kitto aerune_

As Setsuna approached Konoka, the white wrappings fell one by one. By the time she reached Konoka, all that was left was a little black box on top of the last layer of white wrapping. Konoka's eyes widened when she saw that small little box. She felt as if her heart stopped. Setsuna nervously took the box and discarded the last wrapping took Konoka's hands in her own. Konoka looked at her anxious to what she was going to say but the young samurai was too anxious to really say anything.

"K-Kono-c-chan…" she managed out.

"Yes Secchan," Konoka said yearning to hear her speak.

Setsuna took her left hand. "I know that we've been going out for only six months but…" she opened the box to reveal a diamond eternity ring with small winged edgings.

"Secchan…" Konoka whispered as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"I know we're too young but I want everyone to know that…" she trailed off looking away.

Konoka placed her right hand on the other's girl cheek and brought her face back to facing her. "What do you want everyone one to know that they already don't Secchan?"

The young samurai blushed and took her hand off her cheek. She kissed it softly before she took the ring and held it out near the tip of her princess' left ring finger. The young healer suddenly realized that her eyes were swelling up with tears.

"Are…are you asking me to marry you?"

Setsuna's face started to glow. "I'm presenting this promise ring to you, Kono-chan, we're too young to think about marriage but…but I want everyone to know that you are the only one for me…and, that I hope, I am the only one for you," she said looking deeply into Konoka's eyes. Her princess slowly nodded as tears of happiness trailed down her face. Her knight smiled with relief and joy as she quickly put the ring on her finger. Before she knew it, her princess brought her arms around Setsuna's neck and brought her into a long passion in fueled kiss. Setsuna wrapped her arms tightly around Konoka's waist and held her close. The two stayed like that as the music ended.

_Shizuka na yoru ni…_

Setsuna pulled away to look into her lover's eyes. She moved some hair out of her eyes as her love smiled warmly at her.

"I love you Konoe Konoka," Setsuna whispered.

The young princess hugged her tightly. "I love you Sakurazaki Setsuna …" Konoka whispered back.


End file.
